You Don't See Me
by Tomoyo Daidouji
Summary: Eriol likes Tomoyo, but does Tomoyo like Eriol? It seems as though she doesn't even know he's there! Like, she doesn't see him? Songfic, Review me please!


Title: You Don't See Me  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! ^_^ If I did, I'd buy an eriol!  
  
So, this is about Tomoyo and Eriol of course! Who else, but S+S, ne? ^_^ He seems to be  
pushed away from her. She thinks of him as just a friend. Or does she? MUAHAHA! ^_~  
This is a song fic which is the best kind of fic! Review me please! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Music: "You Don't See Me" by Josie and the Pussycats  
Available: On their CD or possibly on napster! ^^  
-------------------------  
~*This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where I love you too  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Cuz I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough*~  
  
Eriol sat down at the table. He looked over at Sakura and Syaoran and of course Tomoyo  
who were sitting there, chatting away. Tomoyo was simply "there" and Sakura and  
Syaoran were talking to all the other kids in their "groupie". Tomoyo was simply intent in  
sitting there listening to them. She'd speak once in a while but that was all.  
  
~*I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours you can hold me  
I'm empty and shaken and yours  
you can break in*~  
  
Tomoyo sat down in her seat just as the school bell rang. Eriol had been there quite a  
while seated behind her. Some papers were being passed back and she simply reached her  
arm behind her and handed the papers to him, without even looking. He takes the paper  
then starts to tap her on the shoulder. He hesitates, then decides against it.  
  
~*Cuz you don't see me  
and you don't need me  
and you don't love me  
the way I wish you would  
the way I know you could*~  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eriol were walking home when Sakura came close to her house.  
  
"Well, here's my stop you guys! See ya tomorrow!" she said cheerfully running up the  
steps.  
  
"Ja ne, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called smiling.  
  
"Ja ne!" Eriol said smiling.  
  
Tomoyo turned to him suddenly. "Well, I guess I better be getting home too! I'll see ya!"  
  
Eriol stopped her from turning by grabbing her wrist. She looked quizzically at him.  
  
"Actually, I thought maybe we could take a walk. Around the park?" he said smiling and  
trying to sound very polite.  
  
"Uh, sure, Eriol-kun" she said smiling back.  
  
~*I dream a world where you understand  
and I dream of a million sleepless nights  
I dream of fire when you're touching my hand  
but it turns into smoke when I turn on the lights*~  
  
They walked around the park, admiring the autumn leaves turning red, orange, and all  
sorts of pretty colors. She smiled as she sat down on a bench. He sat next to her and there  
was a long awkward silence.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, Sakura is your best friend, ne?" he finally asked her.  
  
"Hai, her and Syaoran-kun. Why?" she said turning to him still smiling.  
  
He sighed and seemed to become very sad. "No reason...."  
  
~*This is the place in my heart  
this is the place where i'm falling apart  
Isn't this just where we met?  
Is this the last chance that I'll ever get?*~  
  
"....Eriol-kun? You know that....you're very special to me too..." she said looking up at the  
blue blue sky.  
  
"Nani? What do you mean? I mean, like, you're always with Sakura and Syaoran and the  
rest of the group. How would you notice me?"  
  
"How couldn't I notice you? Anyway, you seem so very interested in Sakura-chan..."  
she trailed off looking at the ground.  
  
"Yes....I was...when I first came here but...I know and always have known that....Sakura  
was Syaoran's from the start. She always will be...." he said looking at the clouds also.  
  
~*I wish I was lonely  
instead of just only  
crystal and see-through   
and not enough to you*~  
  
"....So...you don't....like her anymore?" Tomoyo asked quietly.  
  
"No....I don't...I like someone else...but she won't let me near her because you're always so  
dense and you hang around with them all the time. It's like you don't see me"  
  
Tomoyo blinked and looked at him for a second.  
  
"You like....me?" she asked startled.  
  
"Yeah...I do" he turned to her and wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her  
gently on her lips.  
  
"I like you too" she said when they pulled away. He smiled and she smiled back. The sky  
turned into a light violet color mixed with a dark blue as the sun set and turned into night.  
  
~*Cuz you don't see me  
and you don't need me  
and you don't love me  
the way I wish you would  
the way I know you could*~ 


End file.
